Ice Cream Addiction
by xXx Mirage xXx
Summary: My AkuRoku Day Lemon. Roxas, Axel, Sea-Salt Ice creamy goodness what else is there to say?  Warning: Yaoi


**A/N:** Okay... well first off I'd like to say HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

Secondly I'd like to apologize for how bad this is. I wanted to write a one-one shot for today, but I ended up rushing near the end to get it done. I even ended up including some things that I wish I could have gone into more detail about. Oh wells... that's how the ball bounces right? I don't plan on going back and fixing things since I wanted to have this done for today, and today alone. But with some encouragement I might fix things up and put elements from this fic into others that are coming in the future. Oh and this is also my first lemon soooooo please be kind?

**Warning:** Lemon... lot's of it, with a side of Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! nada Zip Kingdom Hearts and it's chara's are owned by Disney, The FinalFantasy peeps, and by whom ever damn else it is, cause I have no idea. lol

* * *

Ice Cream Addiction

AkuRoku Day One-shot

Ice cream. It was like the magic word for Roxas. No matter how tired the sandy blond was after a mission, no matter how beaten, broken, or just plain sleepy he was, Roxas still went to have a stick of the salty-sweet nectar that he had grown addicted too. Though, saying it was the ice cream he was addicted to would be incorrect, it was the person he ate it with that was the object of the addiction.

It was strange, Roxas had been waiting for hours for his favorite red head to appear on the seen; however the man in question had yet to show. Did he not want ice cream today? Did his mission run long? Did he get in trouble for playing paintball with Xigbar again since the two always seemed to use Zexion for target practice? So very many question's flowed through Roxas' mind as he wondered where his Axel could be, that's right, the man was _his_ Axel, no one else's. At least that was what he put into his own head.

He was fairly sure though that every one else in the organization knew this too, especially after the incident at the Christmas party they had thrown, Saix had known it was a bad idea from the start, but caved because of Axel's incessant begging, and being annoying, and doing everything down right possible to piss the blue-haired man off until he said yes. So, it wasn't Roxas' fault that he had gotten plastered from dipping into the eggnog to much while talking to Demyx, or that Dem-Dem had hung up a LOT of mistletoe in order to catch his, 'Sexy-Zexy' under it after getting the lilac drunk off his ass.

Yes, Roxas was quite sure that, that incident was enough to show that he and Axel were an item. But as he watched the sun, and the Popsicle he had bought for Axel, began melting onto his hand, Roxas was beginning to feel disheartened, if Axel didn't want to come today then that just meant more ice cream for him. And with that thought and that alone he bit into the creamy blue stick of sugar. Sadly this action only seemed to cause more distress to the blond, as he was attacked by a vicious bout of brain freeze. "Fine then…" He spoke simply glaring at the still melting stick. It was getting late; he needed to return to base. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Roxas summoned a Dark corridor, and retuned to the Castle that Never Was.

The blond had so hoped to run into Axel up at their usual place, but he supposed going back to his room to finish his ice cream would be enough for the day, he'd see Axel some other day after all right? Roxas just stared at the melting stick as he walked toward his room, he didn't even look up. Or notice who he was walking past. "Yo." Spoke a familiar voice, it made Roxas jump. He turned meeting the acid gaze belonging to the red head that had been on his mind for hours.

"Axel? Where have you-" he was cut off by a pair of fingers meeting his lips.

"Roxas, Roxas… you've been keeping me waiting…" was spoke quite calmly as the red head rocked his head from side to side. Axel had a soft smile on his face, which had a slight smirk hanging onto its edges.

Roxas just brushed the hand away, "Keeping you waiting! I was up at the Station for hours waiting for you to show up!"

All that came back as a defense was the spastic response of, "Ooh is that one for me?" as Axel took the Popsicle from Roxas, he used his free hand to grab the boy by the arm and pull him in the opposite direction that the boy had been headed in.

Roxas was literally having to walk backwards in order to try and keep from falling over. "Axel! My room is the other way!" He protested, "Let go! You-" He fell silent as he looked up to Axel's mouth. His tongue very slowly was licking the Popsicle up and down, Roxas mind went to darker places as he imagined something else in Axel's hand in place of the blue stick. He didn't fight being pulled along any more, he was too distracted with the urgent need to try and keep his thoughts away from the dark place it had headed towards. However the light pink on his cheeks didn't slip by Axel's wandering eyes, nor did the small tent being pitched under the smaller boy's cloak. It only encouraged him.

Axel began teasing Roxas as much as he could while they walked, each time he brought his tongue in to lap against the cold substance he made sure that the look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. Axel quickly saw the response he was after. Roxas' breath had picked up and he had stiffened a good bit. The blond had gone off into his own little world, and didn't even realize that they had entered into the room belonging to Axel until he was pushed onto the bed with an 'oomph!'.

"Axel! What the hell!" He blurted out as he was jolted from his dirty little daydreams. A hand was pressed firmly on his chest, holding the blond to the bed, while Axel's other hand was out to the side, still holding the frozen stick.

"Roxas… Do you know what today is?" The older man whispered into the shell of Roxas' ear just before he gave him what he was wishing for. A nice long lick of the shell ending with light nipping of the blond's earlobe.

A light, stifled groan could be heard escaping Roxas; it quickly stopped as the attention was taken away. Axel wanted an answer, "August thirteenth… I think… just… just go check a bloody calendar…" Roxas just wanted to feel that warm mouth on his skin again, his body was already craving it. Even despite how warm the room was getting, or maybe that was just his own body temperature.

Axel wasn't quite happy with this answer, today was special, and he planned to make sure Roxas realized just how much it was so. After a rough bite to Roxas' neck as well as some rough sucking to make sure to leave a bruise, he pulled away, and stared down into the sapphire beneath him. "It isn't just August Thirteenth…. It's our day… Our special day… You are number thirteen and I…" A wandering hand slipped up the black cloak unzipping it as he made the undershirt go up as well, the skin of his hand feather light against the pale skin of Roxas' torso. "Am number eight. This… is our day…"

It took a moment for Roxas to click the meaning that Axel was implying into place, "That's stupid…" He spoke through a gasp, white hot fingers had begun twisting and rubbing at a soft nub it had found under Roxas' shirt, quickly making it harden. It stung quite a lot because of the heat coming from the two digits. Roxas sometimes cursed the fact that he had become a masochist for his pyromaniac. Feeling the way, Axel could just heat up a part of his body just wasn't fair anymore; it made him like Jell-O to the man's touch. "C-cheater!" escaped from his lips as he felt another twist, this time only a moan came.

"Roxy… Are you getting too warm?" Axel spoke with false sweetness. He had cranked up the heat in the room from the moment that he had pushed Roxas to the bed, he could see the sweat beading on the boy's brow, "Why not let me cool you down?" he smirked devilishly. The popsicle was still lying in wait in Axel's other hand, and it was just the way it was as when he entered into the room, only because Axel was quite good at his control of heat, making sure that the waves hadn't touched the Sea-salt stick.

When he saw the nod he was waiting for, he just smirked, shoved the blond over onto his belly, "Don't worry… I'll take good care of you… I'll make you nice and cool…" His free hand was wandering down to the boy's pants, where he unzipped them to yank them, as well as Roxas' boxers down to his ankles. The shirt and cloak were also quickly disposed of.

Roxas could tell what was coming now, and as he felt the sticky, cold substance rubbed against his lower back and then rubbed down to his entrance he could only moan and squirm a little. His fingers were digging into the blankets of the bed as the tip of the cold was rubbing around him in circles, a little bit more pressure being added with each go around. It wasn't long before Axel just rammed the entire stick into Roxas, right up to the end of the ice cream. Axel began twisting it and jerking it inside of Roxas to get what he wanted. He had finally rubbed it up against the place that always made his blond scream. And scream he did. The cold inside of him had completely made the heat vanish; goose bumps riddled his body with each cry that escaped his throat. Roxas was so happy now that he had brought the sweet substance with him home rather than disposing of it back in Twilight Town, the pleasure it was giving him now, oh how the loss of it would have been a travesty. It didn't take long for the blue substance to melt within the warmth of Roxas' rear end.

After a moment, Axel with drew the bare stick from Roxas' behind, smiling as he did so, the melted cream made for a nice lubricant, as well as a tasty one. He leaned down and his warm tongue met with the syrup on the boy's ass then down to his opening, which was trying to force out the lovely salty sweet liquid. Upon seeing the boy's body act he knew that he would have to slip inside soon or sticky substance would have been all pushed out. He moved over Roxas. Pushing him the rest of the way onto the bed and positioning him so that the smaller of the two was now on his hands and knees.

Axel moved behind the blond and a loud moan echoed in the room as he claimed his prize. More of the blue liquid oozed out as he pushed inside, dripping around the base of his hardening manhood then down to the sheets. Each time he pulled out, only to return into the deep recesses of his lover, Axel was greeted by a low, moan. Roxas was trying to hold them inside of his throat, but because he hadn't the time to adjust for size, and the fact that there were to contradicting forces at work in his ass, the cold of the melted ice cream, and the warmth coming from Axel's large heat made it difficult to suppress much of anything.

The cold completely vanished as Axel picked up his pace, roughly pounding deeply into Roxas. Each plunge was hitting the boy's prostate, making him erupt with screams of pleasure. When Roxas felt the hand come around his member, slick with precum, his arms gave out on him, leaving him face first against the pillow bellow. His fingers went to the sheets digging in and clawing against them.

Quickly one of the blond's sets fingers were scooped up by Axel's free one, they interlaced tightly, and Roxas felt Axel pull the hand back to kiss the top of the hand lightly. The pace may have been quick, but that didn't mean that a little tenderness was out of the question.

It went out the window quickly though as the lips against the top of the skin became white hot, burning painfully. Axel abruptly halted his charge into Roxas' nether regions in order to hold the blond still through his pained screams. He didn't pull away not even for a moment; Roxas felt that soon he would simply pass out because of the pain. It was then when the blond was on the brink that Axel pulled away. Cool saliva met with the top of the hand next and then Axel let go of the hand placing it so very gently onto the sheets. Roxas turned his head to look to the still searing hand, on the top of it was branded the lips of his Axel.

This was what Axel's surprise was for Roxas, on their special day. It was his mark on the boy. And no one could take it away from him. Even if Axel were to vanish, to be killed and taken away from Roxas, there would be one person who would hold his memory, his lips forever engraved into the boy he loved's hand.

Axel brought both of their hands back to the bedding as he sped up pumping Roxas' member in time with each thrust as he continued again. The moans the screams the panting it all came more often as both were nearing their climax.

"Axel! I-I'm cumming!" The blond screamed, he was so close to the edge but was only replied with the order to hold it in. He tried too, but it was becoming more difficult with every slap of skin that transpired between the two.

With one last thrust Axel came into Roxas. When he felt this, Roxas couldn't hold back and released along with Axel into the sheets and all over his stomach, as well as onto Axel's hand. His body completely collapsed as Axel pulled out, and laid down beside him. Both of the two's eyes were slightly glazed from lust. No, it was love. Feelings or not, Roxas loved Axel, and being with him was his addiction. Roxas rolled onto his side so that the two were facing one another. One arm went around and rubbed up against the blond's opening again, this time it belonged to Roxas himself. It scooped up a bit of the sticky combination of seed and ice cream that was slowly seeping out of him. He brought it to his lips and slowly licked his fingers. It was tangy, with the mixed in taste of sugar and salt. Roxas just savored it in his mouth. He liked the combination of the two. The addicting taste of his lover and of his favorite ice cream.

~Finis~

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys if you were able to actually suffer through this why not let me know what you think? Even if it's just how much it sucks. Because seriously I know that it does so very much. The thoughts of my readers are very important to me, and are what keep me moving forward to continue my work.

Anyway happy AkuRoku day again. I hoped at least someone enjoyed reading this.


End file.
